


Mr. Specter

by L122YTorch (orphan_account)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: BDSM, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/L122YTorch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing a trailer for Fifty Shades, Mike gets to thinking how similar Mr. Gray and Mr. Specter are…and those thoughts lead him down a windy road of discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It started out innocently enough.

\----------

For the first time in nearly a year, Mike Ross was going to see a movie. He was going to leave work and catch a movie - by himself. No work drama, no girlfriend drama, just himself and a bowl of popcorn the size of his head. 

As usual, he arrived too early and had to sit through the previews. A good 60% of the upcoming movies had an apocalyptic theme. And after the crappiest zombie thriller trailer ever, he began to sigh and yawn and and wonder why he had even come.

And then came the last trailer…

A young woman sat in front of a sharp dressed man, all awkward and self depreciating. The man showed interest, but he had a dark side…"oooo" Mike mockingly thought to himself. "I wonder what this trailer could be for," he whispered, knowing full well that it was Fifty Shades.

He had never read the book, but as he sat there in the blackness, he couldn't help but chide himself for not writing some trashy bondage love story and making millions himself. Didn't these housewives that read this thing know what fan fiction was? Guess not.

Anyway…the thing about the trailer that bothered him, that started all of the nonsense that would follow in the upcoming week, was the association he immediately made between Mr. Gray and Harvey Specter.

Harvey possessed the fancy suits, extravagant cars, luxurious lifestyle and a commanding heir of confidence - just like Mr. Gray. But c'mon, Harvey was clearly way hotter.

Mike's cheeks lit up red in the dark. Did he just mentally call his boss…hot?

Yes. Yes he did.

And although the words were never spoken aloud, he felt his face get hot with embarrassment. 

But there was no time to dwell on this revelation, because the trailer faded away and the movie began.

It was a thriller, a real nail biter, and there was so much action that the hundred-and-twenty-minute flick flew by.

As the lights came on, Mike stood, brushing some popcorn off his lap and shuffling out of the theater with the rest of the movie-goers.

The theater's lobby was buzzing with people, all of their voices melding together in a cacophony of chaos. He pushed his way towards the door and stepped out into the cool fall night.

It was a little chilly, but the open breeze was a welcome change from the stuffed movie theater. 

Instead of taking a cab, Mike decided to walk.

His hands were balled up into fists in his pockets as his mind played with the possibility of revisiting the idea of Harvey as Mr. Gray.

But wait…wouldn't that make him the girl?

I guess it would.

And the fact that that revelation didn't bother Mike in the least…really bothered him. 

I mean, could you imagine being Harvey's possession? In a way, he already was, but not physically. 

He wondered how he'd react if Harvey opened up some secret closet and it was chock full of bondage gear. He wondered if Harvey owned stuff like that…for a guy.

Since he was half hard just thinking about all of this, Mike figured that if the situation presented itself, he'd be more than willing to participate. 

"Hey, watch it bud!" a guy snapped at him as he bumped into the stranger's shoulder. "Uh…sorry," he said to the angry scowl in front of him.

When he began walking again, he shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, but it wasn't working.

All Mike could do was ask himself a million and a half questions, like…

Just how attracted to Harvey was he? Apparently a lot.  
And what would Harvey say if he knew what Mike was thinking?  
Does Harvey do bondage? Or S&M? Or whatever it's called.  
If he did…if he did that with other guys…. well, just the thought of that made mike queasy with jealousy.  
He wondered what Harvey looked like naked, what he sounded like in bed, what his hair would feel like between his fingers. And most of all…what Harvey would taste like.  
Was Harvey attracted to Mike?

God, all these damn questions were giving Mike a headache and a hard-on. 

He walked up the steps to his apartment and threw his messenger bag on the floor. And he couldn't help but curse loudly when he realized that Rachel was gone for a week, and he'd get no relief for the strain in his pants.

Maybe he should just rub one out?

His shoes clacked as he began to undress, peeling his clothes off and letting them fall to the floor. When he got to the bathroom, clad only in his boxers, his mind went straight to Harvey - and he felt guilty.

Mike had, in the past, had sexual thoughts about Harvey, but he always laughed them off or devalued them as meaningless. But now…there was no denying that he was absurdly turned on by the prospect of being in bed with his boss. 

He could just picture his hands hung above his head, strung together with the finest silk tie. There'd be a gag in his mouth, as payback for all of the times he had annoyed the shit out of Harvey. And Harvey would hover over him with dilated black eyes, drinking up the sight of Mike splayed out on his most expensive sheets. 

Specter would taste every inch of him, press bruises into dangerously visible places, bite his neck, mark his body, claim Mike and then split him open like a ripened summer plum. Drinking the juices until there'd be nothing left in Mike to give.

With a shudder, Mike came hard in his own hand.

And there was no denying that on this day, in that moment, he had opened Pandora's box.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike spent the next week trying to forget the fact that he jacked off to the fantasy of himself experiencing BDSM with Harvey. 

I mean, Harvey was his boss. "Shit"…that only made it hotter.

"Did you just mumble 'shit?'" Louis said. The older lawyer had stepped into Mike's office while Mike was busy pushing back another boner. "Uhh…" he hesitated. 

"What, did you screw up the deposition or something?"

"No, no," Mike said, shaking his head furiously. "No, I just…was lost in thought for a moment."

"Yeah well snap out of it," Louis said coldly. 

"Louis…what the hell is going on? Why are you treating me like crap?"

The seasoned professional smirked. "Oh Mike…I'm not treating you like crap. Trust me, if I were, you'd know."

"Well I do know that there's something you're not telling me," Mike said, stepping out from behind his desk, papers in hand.

Ever since Louis' name went up on the partner wall he had started acting like Mike didn't exist. Like breathing the same air as Mike would poison him, like being in the same room as Mike was beneath him. 

Louis said nothing, but there was a look in his eyes that scared the shit out of Mike. This look wasn't his usual glare of intimidation - no, this look was - pure hatred. Loathing. 

"Louis, please, tell me what I did wrong. Tell me what I can do to fix it. Whatever it is, I'm sorry," he was desperate, and instead of responding, Louis just lapped it up like milk from a saucer. 

"There's nothing to fix Mike," Louis said, turning to exit the room he had barely entered. "I just came in here to tell you that Harvey wants Argo's financials for the last decade, and to reiterate that you better not fuck up this case." And with that, the shark disappeared back into the shark tank.

Mike had the financials for the last five years, so he figured that he might as well go ahead and give them to Harvey along with the transcript of yesterday's deposition. 

This thing with Louis was really bothering him, but on the plus side, it distracted him from his newfound obsession with Harvey.

Was it an obsession?

I guess that thinking about being Harvey's sex toy on a regular basis made it an obsession.

Yeah, it was an obsession.

Maybe he was just lost because things with Rachel were rocky (to say the least). It was pretty obvious that they were headed for a split and Mike was starving - emotionally and physically.

Shit, he was so lost in his own head that he walked right into Harvey's office, failing to notice that Jessica was leaning against the corner of his desk. 

Immediately she shot him an, 'excuse you for so abruptly interrupting this private conversation,' look. It was a harsh stare but it didn't hold a candle to the wrathful and contemptuous look on Louis' face.

"My apologies," Mike started. 

"No worries," Jessica said, gathering herself in preparation to leave. "We were just finishing up." She seemed less than thrilled to see Mike, but that notion quickly fled from her features, it was there for only a moment. 

God, what had he done?

Who knows.

The door whooshed open and Donna stepped in. She had a glow about her and a smile stretched across her face. It was so refreshing to see someone in this office that didn't look like they were ready to jump out the window or murder a small animal.

Jessica must've noticed Donna's demeanor too.

"You look happy today Donna," Jessica said.

"Tomorrow's Valentines Day," she replied, "what's there not to be happy about?"

"Since I'm sure you want to ask what my plans are, but won't since it's not entirely "appropriate,"" she did air quotes, "I'll tell you."

Donna was practically buzzing and the joy was infectious, even Jessica donned a smile in anticipation of hearing Donna's plans."

"I met this guy, Scott, a few months ago and we're going to dinner and a movie. Nothing too crazy, but it's still exciting to have a new valentine."

"Very nice," Jessica said, walking toward Donna. 

"What movie are you two going to see, and do not say Fifty Shades of Gray."

Immediately, the color went out Mike's face. 

Donna laughed, Harvey watched Mike and Jessica relaxed her posture and continued to smile.

"I actually don't know what we'll see, since he purchased the tickets and won't tell me. You know…I wouldn't be opposed to seeing it though."

"Oh don't even…" Jessica shook her head.

"I mean, I'm sure nearly everyone is going to see it, whether to actually see it or just so they can make fun of it later. Got to keep up with that pop culture," Donna swayed and looked at Mike who stood behind her. 

"How about you Mike, are you going to see it?"

The question reverberated in Mike's brain, and the answer struggled to trudge through his BDSM daydreams. For whatever reason, Mike looked at Harvey for a few beats and then looked away. "Uh," he squeaked, then cleared his throat, "I don't think so."

Donna gave him a weird 'what was that about' look, but instead of asking she just said "I was kidding Mike." 

"Ha, yeah," he tried to laugh it off, but it came out forced.

"Anyway," Donna said, turning to Harvey. "I came in to tell you that the roses for Julie have been ordered and will be delivered first thing tomorrow - straight to her doorstep."

"Thanks Donna."

"Julie huh?" Jessica reiterated. "Does Harvey have a girlfriend?"

"Maybe," Harvey replied with a knowing smirk on his face as he swiveled in his chair a little. 

The thought made Mike a little sick. It's not like he should be surprised. Harvey was handsome, rich and smart - why would he spend Valentine's alone? He wouldn't.

But still, Mike's cheeks felt like they were on fire. He immediately hated whoever Julie was. And although he hoped that he could hide the apparent jealousy coursing through his veins, he wasn't sure if his face was pulling it off.

"Well, we'll let you two get back to work," Jessica said, gesturing to the door. Both ladies disappeared and Mike was left with Harvey. 

He couldn't make out what emotions were behind the face he stared at. And it scared him. Harvey had a glint in his eyes that he'd never seen before, and he wondered just what it meant.


	3. Chapter 3

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You know what Mike. What was all that weirdness?"

"What weirdness?"

Harvey exaggeratedly rolled his head to the side and shot Mike a stern look.

"I don't know," Mike lied, "I guess my head was just somewhere else when Donna asked me that question."

"You don't strike me as the aloof type Mike," Harvey stood and walked over to his former associate. "And your refusal to admit that you were totally weird just then, is only fueling my interest to find out why."

Mike felt as though the tie around his neck was tightening.

And the second he had that thought, he was screwed. Because his mind went straight to the idea of being naked, save for that tie - and what it'd be like to have Harvey straddling him and tightening it.

Harvey could sense that Mike's mind was in another place, and he jumped at the opportunity. 

A smile graced his bowed lips as he stalked over to the associate. "Let's recap what happened."

"Let's not," Mike shot back. "I mean, don't we have work to do?"

Harvey chuckled, "wow, this must be good."

Mike gulped.

"All of your weirdness began when talk of Valentines Day began. And it got exponentially weirder when Donna informed me that the order for Julie's flowers were placed. Now what could all this mean…"

The older lawyer circled around Mike like a vulture, stopping in front of Mike when he had come full circle. "What do you have planned for Valentines Day? Anything special with Rachel?"

Okay, now being the mouse to Harvey's cat was getting old. 

"Not that it's any of your business, but no. Rachel and I are…" "On the verge of a breakup?" Harvey finished the sentence for him.

Mike didn't have to say "yes," because Harvey already knew. Rachel was his associate after all. 

"What are you doing for Valentines Day?" Mike asked, his eyes slipping down Harvey's jawline to the skin of his neck, until it disappeared down the partner's shirt collar. It was an involuntary action, but one that Harvey noticed none the less.

So just to fuck with Mike, Harvey stepped closer to the young man. 

"Not that it's any of your business, but I had planned to spend it with Julie." Harvey let Mike process the words, and he studied Mike's features intently as he stood but a breath away.

"What do you mean 'planned to'?" 

Harvey's eyes were dark and rich like espresso. There was a shimmer of something mischievous that slid across his features for just a fraction of a moment. Harvey anticipated this question, he waited for it, he wanted it, but he was just messing with Mike.

"Things change. Plans change. Should I change my plans Mike?"

At this point, Mike's eyes were blown wide, and the usually bright blue iris was but a sliver of color around a black hole. His breathing had increased and his fingertips tingled. And for whatever reason, he heard the word "yes," slip past his lips.

Harvey was surprised - shocked really, but he didn't let it show. The only person more caught off guard by that singular word than Harvey, was Mike.

It had rolled right past his brain and straight to his tongue. And as soon as it was spoken arousal flooded through Mike's bloodstream. 

This was the closest he had ever gotten to Harvey. The timbre of his voice, the way he smelled, how his lips curved into a grin - hell - just his presence was intoxicating. There was a buzz forming between them and Mike wanted more. 

"Alright then," Harvey acquiesced.

Mike was so caught up in what that reply meant that he had forgotten he was even holding information that Harvey needed for court the next day. But he quickly remembered as Harvey plucked the files from his hand. 

The name partner sauntered back to his desk bewildered, but perfectly projecting an heir of confidence and nonchalance. 

"Is there something else you needed?" Harvey queried after a few moments of silence.

"Uh…no," Mike said. "I'll get you the rest of Argo's financial information," he turned and headed towards the door. His heart was practically in his throat, it beat so loud that he could feel it in his ears. 

"'Alright then?' what does that even mean?"

Does that mean that Harvey is going to be his valentine? 

'Oh my god,' he thought to himself, 'I sound like a middle school girl.' 

He laughed at the notion as he walked down the hall and shrugged, accepting it. 

'Whatever will I wear?' he wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

What the hell just happened?

Harvey's mind reeled as he replayed the last ten minutes.

Jessica came in to discuss the Argo case. He deliberately had Donna enter and mention the flowers to give Jessica the hint that he'd be busy on Valentines - not working on the case. But Mike came in, and Donna and Jessica started talking about movies. Mike got super weird when Donna put him on the spot. And when his right-hand woman dropped the planned info about the flowers - Mike got really really weird.

Was he jealous? 

Did his former associate have a thing for him? He must, after all, they have a date for Valentines. Or do they? 

"Hey Donna…" he started.

"…I've already canceled your date with Julie and sent your apologies," Donna answered before he could even finish his sentence. 

"Thanks…" he replied, surprised at the lack of surprise in Donna's voice. There was almost a knowing glee that hummed beneath her words. "Donna, could you come in here?"

The red head floated into the room and stood expectantly, waiting for Harvey to speak. 

Harvey leaned into his desk and looked at her with the most confused look on his face. He didn't know where to start or what to ask. 

"Silence from Harvey Specter, that has to be a first," Donna smirked. "I like it."

He made his "don't even" face at her. "Is there something going on that everyone was aware of except for me?" Harvey asked.

"Oh come on Harvey," Donna drew closer to the desk. "Even Louis once asked if you two had split up. I think it's pretty clear that you guys have a very…unique relationship."

A beat of silence passed between them.

"And don't even ask how you didn't see it," Donna continued. "You saw it, you just didn't really acknowledge it or over-think it. But I know that you felt it…just now when you stood in front of him."

A crimson blush threatened to spread across Harvey's cheeks and arousal stirred in him as he recalled just how close he was to Mike…just how blue Mike's eyes were…just how eager Mike's face was.

"So do you want to take him where you were going to take Julie? Or should I make reservations elsewhere." 

"No…The Chop House is fine," Harvey said, already receding into deep thought.

"Don't over-think it, okay Harvey?" Donna added as she stepped out of the office, knowing full-well that the advice would fall on deaf ears.

\-----------

The day, despite being riddled with meetings and a court appearance, seemed to drag on and on.

Outwardly, both Mike and Harvey appeared to be focused and hard at work, but neither could concentrate. 

This pissed Harvey off particularly. 

He wasn't nervous when the date was with Julie, his mind wasn't spinning, his stomach wasn't turning over, his palms weren't sweating. For god's sake, it was like he was in high school, and he hated that feeling. It was a feeling of vulnerability and it nearly drove him to cancel the dinner - but Donna insisted that he should let it happen.

They had another full day of work to get through before the evening arrived and Harvey wasn't sure if he could make it.

Which is probably why he took a two hour lunch.

The air in the office was stifling, it was as if he couldn't breathe. There were vases of flowers on every female employee's desk, the smell of sweet perfume and the sight of little heart candies was becoming too much. He didn't get Mike flowers - that would just be weird. He wasn't even sure of what was going on yet, but he hadn't seen the blonde-haired boy since that moment in his office the day before.

For that, he was grateful.

He needed time to come up with a game plan. But his attempts were failing - this was new territory. Up until this moment Harvey had viewed his affinity for Mike as an affliction - a weakness. The void that Harvey felt when Mike left was indescribable and it reeked of vulnerability.

When the hot dog was long digested, Harvey made his way back to the office. He tried to follow Donna's advice and not over-think it.

Burying himself in work, the rest of the afternoon passed without incident.

He had successfully managed to avoid Mike all day, but now it was time to switch gears and throw the kid a bone. 

As the setting sun peeked through the broad office windows and swept down the long hallway, Harvey strode towards Mike's office. 

It was nearly time for dinner and hunger began to gnaw at the emptiness in Harvey's stomach - but his mind was preoccupied with other things. Again, Specter felt nervous, and he mentally chastised himself for what he viewed as weakness. The walk seemed longer than it actually was, but finally he had reached the office.

Mike looked up as Harvey entered, surprise flitting across his features.

"What, you thought I forgot?" Harvey laughed as he walked over to Mike's desk.

Mike's heart flipped about three times before he could get a word out. "I…uh…didn't know if you were just messing with me yesterday," Mike admitted. "I haven't seen you since then, so I wasn't sure…"

"If I'd really change my plans?" Harvey interrupted.

"Yeah."

"You're not chickening out are you?" Harvey asked, perching himself on the corner of Mike's desk. 

"Absolutely not," Mike responded quickly. "So what's the plan?"

"You don't need to know the plan," Harvey leaned closer to Mike, "you just need to come with me."

Harvey's eyes turned dark as his gravelly voice grated over each word. It was enough to make Mike's pants grow tighter, but he tried to keep his focus. 

Mike began to gather his papers, but Harvey put a hand down on the desk. The associate's big blue eyes questioned his boss. 

"You don't need to take any work with you Mike, it's Valentines, give it a rest." 

So the blonde let the papers go, stood, and swung his messenger bag onto his body. After a moment of consideration, he gripped the strap of his bag to anchor himself, and crowded Harvey's space. The partner still sat on the desk and Mike came dangerously close. 

"Is this a real date?" Mike asked, his quiet voice laced with hope and trepidation.

"Depends," Harvey said, "do you want it to be?" 

Mike's heart beat like a drum in his chest and the pounding reverberated into his cold hands. He heard the word "Yes" echo in the room before his mind could even catch up. Nervously he awaited Harvey's response. 

"Okay, it's a date," Harvey said, standing, suddenly much closer to Mike. Shit, he must be losing his mind to agree to this. But there was an edge of danger that only fueled his desire to go through with it. Mike was forbidden fruit - Mike was his employee, and that only made it hotter.

"You know that this defies all common sense and about a dozen rules involving superiors and employees," he added. 

"Since when did you give a shit about the rules?" Mike whispered. 

"Since never," Harvey answered. "But why now…what's changed?"

Mike shrugged, not yet willing to admit to his Fifty Shades daydreams. "I mean…life's too short babe, time is flyin', I'm looking for baggage that goes with mine."

A smile stretched across Harvey's face. It was the brilliant smile that made the corners of his eyes crinkle. "Dear god, you did not just quote Rent." 

"What's wrong with Rent?"

"Nothing, I guess it just caught me off guard," Harvey suppressed a chuckle as he turned and they both walked out of the office, towards the town car that waited outside.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so. way. tired. So if I've made any typos or obvious errors, please let me know! Thanks!!! :D


End file.
